Yuri & Jabberwock's adventures in Wonderland
by Black Omochao
Summary: Yuri is stuck in a horrifying Wonderland with nothing but a cyborg Dragon thing as a unwilling companion, how will there adventures in Wonderland go? On hiatus until I finish my other stories.
1. Yuri & Jabberwock’s adventure begins

I am starting this story, this story is just for fun and I will update it wan ever I feel like it, also it is likely this story will not have a ending and just go on forever, it's just meant to supply some humor and increase the number of alien nine story's, also who doesn't want to see Yuri wonder American McGee's version of wonderland with the Jabberwock as her traveling companion? I own absolutely nothing. Ok 3 2 1 and start!

…...

Chapter 1: Yuri & Jabberwock's adventure begins

…...

Yuri looked at the creature standing only a few feet in front of her, Kumi and Kasumi, it was unlike any alien she had seen before, mainly because it was part mechanical! It was pale green in color and resembled a dragon, it had what looked like whiskers, or feelers, Yuri couldn't tell which, it had piercing yellow eyes that glowed like some kind of demon, and then there was it's mechanical parts, it's wings were entirely robotic, machinery partially covered it's torso, a light at the front of the parts on the torso glowed and gears were visible on the creatures stomach, there was also machinery on it's back and steam could be seen coming out, it's tail also had robotic parts almost completely covering it. This creature gave off a unnatural vibe to Yuri, she was vary frightened of what it could do. Her borg clenched his teeth sensing this. The creature looked ready to fight so the three alien fighters prepared to fight.

The Jabberwock glared at his opponents. He didn't know how he got here, or even how he was still alive. But he did know he had to get back to Wonderland, and he could feel that these three human girls and there strange frog hats would get in his way. human girls…just like the one he hated most. Anger flared up inside him as he got ready to fight and his opponents did the same.

"Ok go!" Kumi shouted out as she and Kasumi skated towards the Jabberwock head on with Yuri lagging behind.

"Yuri is everything ok? This isn't you're usual fear," Yuri's borg asked and she glanced up at him.

"It's complicated," Yuri answered. Her borg decided not to push the issue and they continued to face the Jabberwock, as Kumi and Kasumi already were, Kumi's borg shot drills at the Jabberwock but he whacked them away easily. Kasumi got ready to strike the Jabberwock from behind.

"Nya!" Kasumi called out as she was about to strike the Jabberwock's tail but he swiftly turned around and knocked her away. Yuri looked scared as she came up to the Jabberwock and her borg looked ready to fight.

"Y-you don't b-belong here you need to go," Yuri said trying to sound intimidating but failing at it, badly. The Jabberwock glared at Yuri with his big glowing eyes.

"I know that! Why wont you let me leave!" the Jabberwock asked glaring at Yuri. Yuri jumped in shock.

"Y-you can talk!" Yuri shouted in surprise and Kumi and Kasumi also looked shocked, but the borg's simply rolled there eyes.

"Yes I talk! And I need to get home!" the Jabberwock growled causing Yuri to cower, the Jabberwock smirked, just because he needed to get home didn't mean he couldn't have some fun "And look at you! Cowering while you're teammates do the work, I bet you complain a lot and that most of you're teams failures are you're fault!" the Jabberwock yelled as tears formed in Yuri's eyes, the Jabberwock's and Yuri's eyes met "It's true isn't it!" the Jabberwock said sounding vary harsh and Yuri began to cry.

"Yuri don't listen to him! He's just messing with you're head!" Yuri's borg tolled Yuri but she continued to cry.

"You're borg is right Yuri!" Kumi called out.

"Ya Nya!" Kasumi added. Yuri looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ok time to get rid of this alien!" Yuri called out in a sudden surge of bravery but then her eyes widened "Alien!" Yuri cried out jumping away from the Jabberwock. Yuri's Borg sighed.

"Alien? I'm not a alien!" the Jabberwock yelled.

"Wait then what are you?" Kumi asked. The Jabberwock was about to answer wan suddenly a portal opened in front of them all and began pulling them in.

"What the heck is this!" Kumi yelled as she was pulled in.

"I don't know but hold on!" Kumi's borg said but suddenly he was pulled off Kumi's head from the power of the portal "Kumi!" He called out as he disappeared into the portal.

"Borg!" Kumi called out before she to was sucked into the portal "AAAAHHHH!" she yelled but she was grabbed by the drills of Kasumi's borg.

"Got you, nya!" Kasumi said happily, before her borg was pulled off and fell into the portal with Kumi.

"…Oh well, guess I'm next," Kasumi shrugged before she was pulled into the portal "Nya!" she called out before she disappeared into the portal. Yuri was cowering as her borg was sucked off her head and into the portal.

"Yuri!" Yuri's borg cried as he disappeared. Yuri looked up briefly before going back to huddling up.

"I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared!" Yuri cried as the Jabberwock was being pulled into the portal.

"Yes! Yes! Down the rabbit hole!" the Jabberwock yelled in excitement as he was pulled into the portal. But as he was being sucked in he bonked into Yuri who was also being sucked in "Hey!" the Jabberwock yelled in annoyance.

"I-" Yuri began but whatever she was going to say was cut off as they disappeared into the portal.

Yuri and the Jabberwock appeared in a dark forest and hit the ground harshly as they had appeared in the air. Yuri looked around, scared.

"Where are we?" Yuri asked.

"My home, Wonderland!" the Jabberwock said looking around happily.

"…Doesn't look very wonderful," Yuri said with a frown.

"Well stupid child, I would love to talk to you about how much my home stinks, but I must be going!" the Jabberwock said in annoyance and began walking away, with Yuri being pulled along also. Yuri realized this and looked down and at her back.

"Um…Sir," Yuri said looking frightened and freaked out.

"What!" the Jabberwock growled turning to Yuri, but then he noticed something metal sticking out of Yuri's back, he followed it with his eyes until he saw that it was in fact his tail. The end of his tail was connected to Yuri's back "Oh-" the Jabberwock said with his eyes wide.

"-Crud" Yuri finished her eyes just as wide.

…...

Well that's this chapter, not much humor yet, but it will have humor more as the story goes on, well just review if you like this and I will update…eventually.


	2. Welcome to Wonderland

Ok, I've had some serious writers block with this story in the past, but a recent review has convinced me I should at least try to update, note that even though this is taking place in the universe of the video game American McGee's Alice, I'm using the design from the 2010 movie for the Bandersnatch, because I didn't see any Bandersnatch in the cut scenes for the game, and if there is one in it as a enemy or something I don't know because I don't own the game, and also because I like the design, I own nothing, I hope this is good enough.

…...

Chapter 2: Welcome to Wonderland

…...

The many creatures of wonderland scattered as the normally peaceful silence of the forest in wonderland was disturbed by the mad rantings of a certain cyborg-dragon-thing.

"I cannot believe this! I mean of all the things that could of happened! Oh! I cant even begin to describe!"

Yuri just stared at the creature she had somehow become attached to as he ranted, steam shot out of the Jabberwock's back as he continued to scream in anger, his language began too become incomprehensible as his anger grew, Yuri looked around the decrepit forest for something too distract her from the crazy cyborg-dragon's ranting, Yuri spotted something in a tree that made her shutter in shock and fear, she began tugging the Jabberwock's tail, desperately.

"And further more!-What do you want you little brat!" the Jabberwock suddenly snapped out of his rant too glare down at the young girl attached to his tail, and also happened to be tugging his tail, much too his annoyance.

"C-c-cat!" Yuri stuttered out, pointing at a tree, the Jabberwock looked up in the tree and glared at the grey, bone skinny, cat, looking down at them with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, well, well, it seems the Hatter's machine did get you back Jabberwock, though with unforeseen side effects," the cat said, his grin never fading, Yuri hid behind the Jabberwock, more afraid of the creepy smiling cat, then the beast she was fused too, the Jabberwock continued to glare at the cat.

"Get me back? Why would you even want me back!" the Jabberwock growled skeptically, Yuri looked surprised as the cat faded from view, and then jumped as it appeared next too her, the large creepy grin still on it's face.

"Simple, while you were a evil and aggressive creature, we wanted wonderland to be restored to it's previous state completely, and that includes you being here," the cat said as it twisted it's head upside down, Yuri wanted to run away, but knew she wouldn't be able to get away until the two creatures, one of which she was attached too, finished talking, the cat turned to her, as his head twisted back into it's correct position "Oh, and I'm sorry you had to be caught up in this Alice, you're fusion too the Jabberwock was one of the unforeseen side effects," the cat said gently, though it's face didn't change, the tone it spoke to Yuri in was kinder then the one it spoke to the Jabberwock in, but it did little too comfort Yuri.

"Open your eyes Cheshire! That isn't Alice!" the Jabberwock growled in annoyance, the Cheshire cat simply gave a shrug, before vanishing and appearing in the tree again "Well, I suppose you'll want to be on your way then," the cat said, still smiling of course, the Jabberwock nodded, and began walking away, Yuri being dragged the whole way "Good luck to you Jabberwock, and you as well Alice," the Cheshire cat said as they left.

"Um, my name is Yuri," Yuri meekly said as the Jabberwock dragged her, but the Cheshire cat ether didn't hear her, or didn't care, because he simply continued to smile, as his body vanished, leaving a floating grin, that soon vanished as well.

Yuri and the Jabberwock wondered throughout the forest for what hours, after awhile Yuri began too wonder if the Jabberwock even knew where he was going, she sighed and hoped her friends were in better situations then her.

…...

Kumi groaned, she felt bad, like she hadn't slept in days, it also didn't help that her bed felt rather hard today, nor did her weird dream about a cyborg-dragon-creature.

"Kumi," Kumi gave a annoyed grunt at the voice that called too her "Kumi!" the voice called again, louder then before, much too Kumi's annoyance.

"Just ten more minutes mom," Kumi groaned, she knew she would need to get too school, but she felt really out of it today, and needed just a little more rest.

"Kumi, I think you should open your eyes, because I'm not your mom!" the voice yelled, Kumi finally realized the voice was way too deep to be her mother and opened her eyes, to find Kasumi's borg staring back at her, Kumi gave a yelp, Kumi breathed heavily as sat up and looked around, she was not in her bedroom as she had thought, she was on the ground, near what appeared to be a lake, but the giant plant life around her suggested it was a giant pond "It wasn't a dream," Kumi gasped as she tried to grasp what was going on.

"Also Kumi, there's another problem," Kasumi's borg said with a unsure look.

"And what exactly is it?" Kumi asked, afraid to know what else could possibly be wrong.

"This," Kasumi's borg said, lifting his wings to show that two of his drills were still out, she fallowed them with her eyes before she realized they were still wrapped around her chest.

"Get these off me!" Kumi yelled in annoyance.

"Tried too, I couldn't," the borg said with a unsure look, Kumi tried desperately too pull the drills off of her body, but it was just as Kasumi's borg said, she couldn't get them off.

"What else could go wrong!" Kumi yelled in frustration, Kumi gave a yelp as she herd a growl, she slowly turned around and gave a scream at the sight of the creature glaring at her, it looked like some sort of white furred cross between a leopard and a bear, it's main body being similar too that of a bear, but it stood on four legs, and had a leopard's tail and spots, it gave a growl, seeing that Kumi was practically paralyzed due to her currant location, and the shock of seeing such a creature, Kasumi's borg decided it was time too act.

The Mock Turtle peaked out of his hiding place, within his shell, the Bandersnatch had left him, but now it seemed it had a new target, he watched in horror as the Bandersnatch loomed over it's new pray, the Mock Turtle considered trying too help, but the thought was short lived, as the Bandersnatch gave a gasp of pain, before four drills suddenly erupted from it's back, the Mock Turtle flinched as the Bandersnatch's blood spilled onto the ground, seeing it was dead, the Mock Turtle decided it was safe too come out of his shell.

Kumi felt something wet on her face and opened her eyes, she could only blink at what she saw, the creature that was about too kill her, had been killed by Kasumi's borg, having shot four drills strait into it's chest and out it's back, there was no way the creature survived, she carefully touched her face and looked at her hand, realizing what was on her was the blood of the creature made Kumi feel somewhat sick, but she was thankful she wasn't killed, she then herd a gasp and looked too see what looked like a human sized turtle with a bull's head staring at her wide-eyed, the presence of such a creature confused Kumi, but what it said next confused her even more.

"Alice?"

…...

Well there's the new chapter, I'm sorry if it's no good, but as I said I've had some serious writers block with this story, also, I'll try to update sooner this time, remember though, I have other stories to work on, but I'll try to update it again soon.


	3. Machines Attack

Well, here's another chapter of this story, I may have said in the first chapter that this story might not have a ending, but now I've got a basic plot idea in my head and I'm pretty sure it will, but for now, enjoy it, I own nothing.

…..

Chapter 3: Machines Attack

…..

In a giant swamp a girl named Kumi was staring at a strange creature called the Mock Turtle, who was staring back at her.

The pink borg who actually belonged to a girl named Kasumi, but was currently stuck in the unfortunate predicament of being, well, stuck to Kumi, just watched in silence as the girl and turtle-creature stared at one another in silence, finally Kumi broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kumi asked, confused as to why the Turtle-like being before her had just previously called her 'Alice,' surely there must have been some case of mistaken identity here, the Mock Turtle saw her confusion before he decided to speak.

"Alice, it's been so long since you were last here, how long was it," The Mock Turtle said in thought, Kumi was about to protest that she was not Alice, but the Mock Turtle spoke again "I'm not sure, but it doesn't matter how long it has been, the point is you are back!" the Mock Turtle exclaimed, nearly jumping for joy.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kumi said, now feeling somewhat irritated, the Mock Turtle stopped his moment of bliss and looked at Kumi, confusion evident on his face.

"You heard her, she isn't Alice," Kasumi's borg said, having grown tired of keeping quiet, the Mock Turtle looked at the borg in surprise, ether from not knowing he could speak, or just noticing he was there, Kumi was looking around and gave a sigh, not seeing her friends anywhere.

"Anyway, I don't know who Alice is, and I hope you find her, but I need to go," Kumi said, before she picked up Kasumi's borg, not wishing to just drag him around by the drills that were apparently fused to her waist, and began walking away, hoping to find Yuri, Kasumi, or the remaining borg's, preferably her own.

The Mock Turtle stared as the person he thought was Alice walked away, he looked around in fear, if she would not protect him and the rest of Wonderland, then it was over, he had to make her understand what was going on.

Kumi was looking around the swamp, trying to find a way out, when she heard the Mock Turtle running up behind her, she turned to him, irritation clear on her face, she just wanted out of this crazy place, she didn't want to deal with a creature that had mistaken her for someone it knew.

"Stop fallowing me, I'm not this 'Alice' so you should have no reason to," Kumi said in annoyance.

"Please Alice, Wonderland needs your help again!" the Mock Turtle said frantically, Kumi was about to say she wasn't 'Alice' again, but decided at this point it was pointless, and instead decided to ask why this 'Wonderland' needed her, or rather Alice's help.

"Wonderland? What is Wonderland? And why does it need help?" Kumi asked, she noticed the Mock Turtle giving a horrified stare at something behind her.

"Because of them!" The Mock Turtle shouted, Kumi turned around and took a step back at what she saw, three, bulky, silver robots, with glowing yellow eyes approaching, they glared at the Mock Turtle, Kumi, and Kasumi's borg, the Mock Turtle quickly hid in his shell as the robot's approached.

"Alice, hide!" The Mock Turtle cried out to Kumi, but Kumi didn't listen, she was glaring at the robot's, she didn't know why, but she knew she needed to get rid of them, she looked down at Kasumi's borg, who nodded, she quickly threw him into the air.

Kasumi's borg didn't go very high into the air, but it was high enough, he spread his wings and shot out several of his drills that were not attached to Kumi, the drills pierced the robot's heads with ease, sparks flew from the gaps in the metal heads of the machines, before they fell to the ground.

The Mock Turtle slowly peaked out of his shell, he stared in shock at where the robot's lay, before turning to Kumi.

"If that's what is threatening this world, it wasn't that tough," Kumi said, feeling somewhat better.

"How would you know? I'm the one who did all the work," Kasumi's borg grumbled, but nobody seemed to hear him.

The Mock Turtle looked at the fallen robots, and then turned back to Kumi.

"But these are only scouts; they're the weakest of the Hatter's machines that are attacking Wonderland," The Mock Turtle said, Kumi wasn't sure what he had meant by that.

"What do you mean, what was that about?" Kumi asked, the Mock Turtle looked unsure, but answered.

"Well you see, after you defeated the Red Queen, most of wonderland was restored, including the inhabitants, it was grand," the Mock Turtle said, with a small smile, Kumi wanted to say that she never defeated this 'Red Queen' and that she had never even been here before, but the Mock Turtle's expression turned solemn, making her silent "But then, the Hatter started making machines again, it seems he has become obsessed with control, I don't know why, but he built those machine's and others to turn Wonderland into a mechanical world he can control," the Mock Turtle explained sadly, Kumi wasn't sure what all of that meant, but she got the basic idea.

"Wait, how exactly dose he intend to do that?" Kumi questioned, the Mock Turtle looked at her with a slightly confused expression "How does he intend to turn this world robotic?" Kumi specified, as the idea of turning a world to metal sounded, well impossible, the Mock Turtle nodded, and began to explain.

…..

The Jabberwock stormed through the forest, he was in a very bad mood, he may have been back in Wonderland, but he had no idea where he was, everything seemed to have been moved around, which made him wonder how long he had been gone, and if Alice had defeated the Red Queen and rearranged Wonderland or something, by the Cheshire Cat's earlier words he had assumed so, but then again, everything Cheshire said should probably be taken with a grain of salt.

To make matters worse, attached to his tail was a young child, a constant annoyance to him, especially since she was scared of nearly everything that popped up every now and then, this was Wonderland, what was she expecting! He then stopped that train of thought, remembering it was not the child's fault she was here, it was that odd portal that had opened and dragged them here.

"Um sir," Yuri muttered, trying to get the Jabberwock's attention, the Jabberwock snarled before looking down at her, Yuri coward under his glare.

"What!" the Jabberwock snarled, he did not wish to deal with a child, the only reason he hadn't killed her was because he didn't wish to drag a corpse around by his tail, but if she kept annoying him, he might become tempted to change his mind.

"Who's Alice?" Yuri managed to say, though she was still terrified of the cyborg beast before her, the Jabberwock looked surprised, a few moments passed before he answered.

"She is my enemy," The Jabberwock said simply, not wanted to go into detail; Yuri seemed to think for a moment before she asked her next question.

"Well, why did that strange cat call me Alice?" Yuri questioned, the Jabberwock seemed to think for a moment, why had the Cheshire Cat called this girl Alice? He couldn't be that crazy, and Cheshire usually seemed to know things that were unknown even to the rest of Wonderland, could she really-No, Jabberwock immediately cut that thought short, and gave Yuri the answer he usually gave himself whenever the Cheshire Cat had confused him in the past.

"Cheshire is crazy, as is this whole place," Jabberwock grunted, knocking a giant mushroom out of their path.

"Well then why did you want to come back here?" Yuri wondered, the Jabberwock stopped, and for a moment Yuri thought she saw a glimpse of emotion in the dragon's one organic eye.

"Because it is my home," the Jabberwock said, seeming to lose the normally angry tone to his voice, the Jabberwock was about to push a tree out of their way, when a laser blast narrowly missed him and hit the tree, the Jabberwock and Yuri stared, seeing that the part of the tree that was hit by the laser had turned to metal, they looked in the direction the blast had come from and saw a large bulky robot, about the size of the Jabberwock, with tank treads in place of legs, and two large gorilla-like arms, as well as a single glowing yellow eye.

The robot looked around before spotting what looked to be a small rocking horse with insect wings, the robot stared at it for a moment, before blasting it with a laser from its eye, the light from the laser engulfed the strange rocking horse-fly, before it faded to reveal the small creature had become completely mechanical, Yuri gave a small gasp of shock and fear, but the Jabberwock looked intrigued, slowly he stepped forward, dragging a reluctant Yuri along.

"Excuse me," the Jabberwock called out to the machine, it turned to him and Yuri, it looked them over, as if it was examining them "Yes, are you one of the Mad Hatter's inventions?" the Jabberwock questioned curiously, the robot just stared before it began charging it's laser, the Jabberwock ducked just as the robot fired, resulting in another part of a tree turned to metal.

The Jabberwock glared at the robot that had previously attacked him and blew fire at it, the machine was shrouded in flame and the Jabberwock gave a laugh of triumph, suddenly a blast shot out from the smoke, hitting the tip of one of the Jabberwock's already robotic wings, resulting in it turning silver, Yuri gasped in fear as the robot emerged from the smoke, completely undamaged.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" Yuri cried, tugging on the Jabberwock's tail, but the Jabberwock was now infuriated.

"Nice try, but that part of me's already metal," the Jabberwock growled before pouncing at the robot "Now then, if fire won't work, how about some brute force!" the Jabberwock roared, before he began slashing and punching at the robot, nothing seemed to work against this robots metal, the Jabberwock almost considered giving up and flying away, but then he spotted something; joints, it was clear what he had to do.

Yuri felt like she was going to throw up, being dragged along when the Jabberwock jumped into the air felt like being a ping pong ball being served, and she did not like being this close to the monstrous machine that had the ability to somehow make living creatures metal, she wanted to run, but couldn't, she felt like the end would soon come, suddenly the sound of metal falling to the ground broke her out of her sad trance, she looked up and saw that the Jabberwock had ripped the robot's head right off of its body and was ripping wires out of its torso.

"W-what was that thing?" Yuri stuttered in fear, looking the defeated robot over, the Jabberwock glanced at his fallen opponent before speaking.

"I'm sure it's one of the Hatter's creations, wait, of course, the Hatter!" the Jabberwock exclaimed in realization.

"The Hatter?" Yuri questioned in confusion, she didn't know who the Hatter was, but she could guess he wouldn't be the kind of person she would like.

"The Hatter will no doubt be able to detach a certain little _pest _and perhaps give me some upgrades," The Jabberwock chuckled, Yuri however was backing away as she had gotten frightened at the way he had said 'detach', she feared they would not just be separated, but that she would be disposed of, she wanted to run, but remembered she couldn't, she was still stuck to this cyborg monster, which is why when the Jabberwock flapped his wings and took flight, she was dragged along for the ride.

…...

Kumi could only stare blankly at the Mock Turtle, he had tried to explain to her how these robots were turning life into machines with a strange laser, but she was seriously skeptical about the possibility of such a claim.

"Please Alice, you need to stop them!" The Mock Turtle begged, Kumi had just about had enough of this, sure she saw that it would probably be the right thing to help with this problem, but she had no freaking idea what was going on, and the fact that this thing couldn't seem to get it through his skull that she was not 'Alice' was not helping.

Kumi was about to yell, when something large flew over head, Kumi looked up and gasped, recognizing the half mechanical draconic creature flying above.

"Jabberwock!" The Mock Turtle exclaimed in fear, Kumi ignored him and watched as the creature known as the 'Jabberwock' flew off, it was then that she spotted something-or rather someone, hanging from the creatures tail.

"Yuri!"

…..

Well hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update soon.


End file.
